The Orb
by Ida C. Watson
Summary: A second time should be the charm. That's what Klaatu thinks. Not all humans have been willing to change over a 5 year period, and the skills they're using are killing the environment. Society has excluded one of Klaatu's kind. He's coming back for HER.
1. The Beginning

**5 years after Klaatu leaves. A fanfic, just for him. (Keanu Reeves)!**

**Read and Review please! I'd _love_ to continue this!**

* * *

"Sophie, get away from the window," my mom whispered, shooing me away from the window. "It's raining really hard out there."

Smiling, I twisted my head around from the couch and stared at the flashes of light outside the window.

"I don't mind," I said, giggling at a ball of light that slammed into the backyard. "Did you see that? It was pretty."

"Honey, please," my mom shoved me away from the window, cautioning me as my step-dad came trudging down the stairs.

Step-dad grumbled in, yanking me by my golden hair and throwing me onto the couch, my back landing on the cushions. He yelled out curse words at me, screaming at my mom.

"Five years old, and can't even . . ." he didn't finish his sentence—he never did. "Worthless piece of—"

And I tuned him out, listening to my mom as I climbed off of the sofa and rounded the corner to the back of the house, my mind still playing around with the little light that had bounced into my backyard. I slipped into my rainboots and I could still hear my mom and step-dad arguing, my mom's shouts louder than his curse words.

"I can't _believe_ the way you treat her!" she screamed. "She's not an animal!"

The sliding door opened, and I slipped into my Blue's Clues rain jacket before heading out into the thunderstorm with small ears pointing out of my hood, following my friend, the lightning and thunder.

I giggled as my face was beaded with rain, my hair turning a deeper gold color as I lifted off my hood, my feet dancing across the puddles. But out of the corner of my deep brown eyes, I caught a glimpse of a glow—and being a _girl_ and all—I loved shiny stuff.

The glow came from a deep pit, but I was still determined to see what it was. I wanted the shiny thing to be mine. As I kneeled beside a pressured soil that had made contact with something at a high speed, my face seemed to be glowing, and I brushed off all the dirt beneath the soil, my small hands digging into the earth before brushing against a pebble-like texture. My eyes gleamed as I dug out the orb, my hands wrapping around it as the rain patted on it.

It was warm, warmer than my own skin. Even in the thunder and rain—it was warm. There seemed to be something _alive_ in it as something swirled and twirled, the turqoise blue and green mixing together—almost like the earth was being put into a snow globe.

The orb's size was a bit big for my hands, but not massively big—it was . . . just almost my size. I wiped it off with my jacket sleeve, the dirt seeping away as I pressed my cheek to the warm orb, a single sentence flashing through my mind, my eyes going pale as everything went white.

_Klaatu Ishnit Semai . . . Niclatio _

**Klaatu's coming . . . for you.**

After the whisper, came shrieks—directly from inside my house.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chasing My Dream

Sorry I havent updated for a while (kinda busy w/school!) Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

She was chosen for a reason. I don't know why. But the orb chose her. For the greater good. I hope that it was right, because we couldn't brear to have a failure. Not another failure . . . like me.

~17 years later~

(P.S.-she's 22 now!)

***

I sat alone in the employee's lounge as everyone else huddled in their own conversations, looking back at the loner, giggling at me. What good peers _I_ had.

Taking a bite out of the homemade ham and turkey sandwich, I tried to get the meat down my throat after a week without any type of meat at all.

"I heard she's a tree hugger," someone muttered. "_Everything_ she owns contributes to the environment."

"So?" Another girl snapped. "Most things everyone owns contributes to the environment."

"But not _everything_."

"She probably grew up with parents scared of that apocalypse the world nearly had 20 or so years ago."

"Have you _seen_ her work area?"

"Yeah, it has a whole bunch of digital picture frames and the pictures are of the incident and the aliens from that decade!"

Okay, so what they're saying is _true_, but it's not like I'm an . . . _alien_ or something. I'm just . . . _very_ interested in them because of that orb I found when I was 5 years old. And that was the exact date that my family was killed—when our house caught on fire. Everything was lost, but my mother's emerald ruby necklace and some other invaluables, which hung on my neck at every second of the day. And even through foster care, I managed to survive—despite the bullies and snobby girls. Here I was again.

Twirling my finger around the square-cut jewel, I stood up, the chair beneath me squeaking as I pitched my lunch into the garbage, slamming the door shut behind me. _So_, here I am. _Sophie Joanne Quilla_. Living in a small city of Manhattan, New York, right in the middle of where the 'alien attack' was. I know—fun. Lucky enough for me, I wasn't born when the alien attack occurred—I was born a day after.

_Just my luck_.

But I wished that people would just stop bothering me about the way I lived. I have a home run by solar power and hydroelectricity, an efficient computer powered and charged by the sun that also serves as my TV, DVD player, radio and came with a digital camera powered by the sun, and an iPod. And my car—a _very_ old 2017 Ford Mustang with racing stripes was powered by electricity. It was who I was! I couldn't help it that I was so conservative. It's a miracle we survived that alien attack too, so we might as well be taking their advice and change the way we were.

"Sophie—I need you to write an article about the 22nd anniversary of the alien invasion," Mr. Donovan threw me a notepad, a single address scrawled down. "Helen and Jacob Bensen. Heroes of that day."

"Yes, Mr. Donovan," I smiled at him and took my tape recorder, considering myself lucky that I had an hour to plan what I was going to say to my childhood role model.

Slipping my keys into the ignition, I threw everything into the passenger seat, smiling at the necklace that seemed to glow. As I cranked up the volume to my favorite song, I screeched off, leaving the 20 story building to follow my dream.

***

When the door finally opened, I sighed, trying to hold in my fan-based terror. The man in front of me nodded, and that was enough to knock me off of my reporter feet. He had an afro that was tied into a ponytail, and his dark, glazed skin seemed smooth. Jacob Bensen.

"Thanks for coming, Sophie," he gestured me in. "My mother values the way you take your time to interview her."

"You know my name," I closed my eyes as the smell of cinnamon and pies filled my nose. "It's no bother at all."

Jacob smiled. "A fan, I see."

"You have _no idea_."

I clicked the tape into the tape recorder, sitting on a sofa, across from Helen Benson. She was now, almost 50 years old, but she still had the adventurer look to her. Her green eyes had darkened a bit with age, and her hair was tied back, now only a dull brown color, her arms crossed around in a wheelchair.

"Hello, Sophie," she said, handing me a cup of tea.

I pressed the button on the tape recorder, sighing.

"So, Ms. Benson," I started. "What would you like to talk about? What was that day like?"

"Well," she took a sip out of the cup, "nobody expected Klaatu to be . . . _human_ or have a human _host_—but I believe that even if he _was_ an alien—he could change—prevent the apocalypse . . ."

And then I was reliving a dream I'd always wanted.

***

My finger pressed on the 'Stop Recording' button and I finally gave Ms. Benson a shake of the hand.

"That was . . . _wow_," I mumbled. "You're an _extraordinary_ storyteller."

"Thank you—I get the skills from Jacob here," She patted him on the back. "But I'd like to know—why did you want to interview _me_? Such an old lady like me?"

"Oh, you don't know how much I admire your encounter with Klaatu," I fantasized. "I'd _love_ to meet him. Especially since I found . . ."

The orb was cupped in my hand, and as I pulled it out, it glowed in my presence. I could hear them gasping as I opened my palm, the familiar warmth making me tingle.

"Mom, it's—"

"—the sphere."

I handed it to Helen, and she rubbed her thumb against the surface, sighing as the surface was so familiar to that day. Her eyes were dazed, staring into the distance, pressing her ear to the orb's surface, smiling.

"Where did you find it?" Jacob muttered.

"I've had it since I was a little girl," I said, keeping a careful eye on the orb. "Can you hear it talking?"

The orb was the only thing I used to talk to when I was a little girl, and it used to talk back to me. I felt special with it, and I never left anywhere with it; the orb was _always_ in my pocket or in my hands. Helen's ear was pressed to the orb, her eyes squinting in confusion.

"Yes," she rasped. "But I can't understand it."

I mused, my eyebrows raising as I took the orb into my hands, rupping my cheek against it.

"You can't?" I asked. "But . . . _I_ can."

_Klaatu syru Kaya._

"Klaatu . . . need . . . _Kaya_."

I jumped, nearly dropping my orb as the door shook with momentum.

"Doctor Helen Benson?" A loud voice boomed.

"Oh, _no_," she groaned, but with a smile planted on her face. "It's happening again."

"_What?_" I cried.

"Grab your coat, Sophie," Helen whispered, rolling her wheelchair to the door. "It's happening again. The spheres have returned."

Shoving my orb into my bag, I slung it over my shoulder, rushing to open the door for her. The door opened, and a _buff_, tall man stood outside with sunglasses and a dark suit, an earpiece pressed to his ear.

"Come with us, _please_," he whispered, gesturing her to the van.

I hid my recorder from the man, shoving it into my pocket, wrapping my jacket around me, falling past my waist. The man stopped me.

"She comes with me," Helen demanded. "I want my assistant with me at _all times_."

He did a double take at me before nodding, and I pushed her out of the doorway, my pocket rubbing against the door as I heard a _click_. Sitting beside her in the middle seat, her wheelchair next to mine, she held my hand. I had _never_ had anyone hold my hand before. Not after I was put in foster care.

'Thanks, Helen," I smiled at her.

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

**Review Please! **

**I'd like to continue this story . . .**


	3. Klaatu shia Kaya

just thought I'd update since one of you guys asked. :) Thanks guys. :) Luv Y'all, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anymore.

As you see, I haven't been writing for so long. Read the profile for the full explanation. ;(

* * *

I drew in a deep breath, stepping into the locker room where I locked my orb into a steel locker, typing in the combination again to make sure I got it right. Kissing my orb, I rubbed my cheek against it, making sure my orb was concealed before I closed the door, turning back to get Helen dressed.

"I can do it myself," she huffed. "I'm barely 50 yet."  
Shuffling in the suits, I groaned as they rubbed against my skin, itchy.

"I hate these suits," I muttered. "It's _too_ much, don't you think?"

She shrugged, setting her head gear on her lap, fastening the ear piece. I put my ear piece in, making sure it stayed secure in my ear as I pushed her along, out into the open field of airplanes and C-17's.

"Ms. Benson! It's nice to have you on board!" A pilot yelled, nodding to us as I wheeled her into the airplane.

I strapped her in, then the plane lifted off. I gripped on tight.

"Not really an airplane person, huh?" A man next to me said, smiling. "Do you know what this is all about?"

I nodded but didn't care to say anything. He was cute. I liked him. I smiled sheepishly at him. He had his head gear on his lap, his deep brown hair spiked in a cowboy-ish way. His eyes were like an emerald green.

"I'm Mark," he extended his hand to me. "Major in archeology."

"Sophie," I smiled at him, shaking his hand. "Journalist for the Manhattan Times."

"What's your pseudonym?"

"Cameron Lysle."

A bunch of others snickered and my head snapped towards them. They still laughed, loud and mocking.

"You mean the _tree_ hugger?"

"The one who talks about _aliens_ all the time?"

"Ignore them," Mark snapped. "They're all conceited and bratty because mommy never let them watch Power Rangers."

"We are landing in the Red Zone," the pilot announced.

Looking outside, there was a large sphere that we were circling, just like a bigger version of my orb. My heart was beating out of my chest, _so_ extremely excited. My first encounter with my dreams.

"I can't believe I'm actually _here_," I sighed, turning to Helen. "Thank you _so much_."

"Everyone _out_!"

We took our radiation detectors with us (not like we were going to use it or anything), making sure the air was clear for their 'traps.' I wheeled Helen out, amazed by what I was witnessing. As we stepped into the fog, surrounding the sphere, Helen made a remark that I heard through her microphone.

"I feel so young again," she muttered, smiling.

I looked above me, the sphere was just too big for me to even begin to compare.

"Is this how big it was before?" I asked.

"Maybe bigger."

Maybe we should have been backing up, because I felt like something . . . there was something that was creeping up my spine. A feeling.

"Helen, do you want to keep going?"

Helen smiled.

"No, I'm fine right where I am," she sighed. "Sophie?"

"Helen, stay where you are," I said, hoping she'd obey.

"All units, stand down, the thing seems to be . . .opening up!"

A bright light shone, like the sun, making my eyes hurt as I saw a shadow-two shadows to be exact-walking towards us. One shadow lingered over the entire sphere, like some sort of protecter of the sphere-a robot. The other was . . . _OhMyGod_-an alien? Everything was rotating around this entire moment. Every voice that was screaming through my ear was drowned out, slow and slurred.

"_All units, ready fire!_"

My head snapped around and there was fear on my face, pure fear and nothing else.

"_NO_!" I screamed-a bit too irrationally. "It activates in the presence of violence!"

My head searched the fog for the alien, stepping closer, my senses firing as I extended a hand to it. The red eyes of the robot shot at me, the laser bright and blinding as a soft sound came from it, almost soothing as I smiled. A song of some sort. But to everyone else, the sound was a high pitch that made everyone fall to the ground and all the machinery stop. Above me, I could see a helicopter crashing on top of the sphere, but the sphere was unscathed. The high pitched frequency didn't hurt me, not at all. It was soft and sweet. I could hear all the units screaming in agony. I tried to remember all the things the orb had said to me, piecing words together wasn't easy, you know. I met his alien-like eyes, and I began to speak softly, hoping it could hear me through all the screaming.

"Ni . . . um . . . Niclatio . . . shi . . . nish Klaatu?" I said at first as the alien almost smiled.

_You are Klaatu?_

It nodded, bowing its head only once.

"Klaatu . . . syru . . . Kaya?"

_Klaatu need Kaya_?

Its' eyes widened, and I could suddenly see it pulled on a smile. It pointed to me.

"Niclatio _shia_ Kaya."

Obviously, I didn't know what that meant. All I could decipher was

_You-_something-_Kaya_. It could be anything. _You-_killed-_Kaya? You-_have-_Kaya? You-_ate-_Kaya?_

And the laser stopped beaming, all the units overlapping each others conversations as the song had ceased to sing, and I didn't know what they were planning to do. I could see his skin was starting to defabricate, stretching apart, and I did what Helen had told me.-peel it away-it's like a life source to 'it.'

"Sophie-this is a matter of National Security," Helen's voice called. "Get out while you can."

"No," I whispered. "I think it's trying to tell us-"

"_Fire at will!" _

Turning around, I could hear the bombard of bullets being shot, and I backed up into Klaatu in fear, our hands touching before everything was black, an excruciating pain searing through my body as I heard a shrill scream escape my lips.

* * *

Feel free to review on my MAYBE (second to) last update.


End file.
